A Tag-Team Struggle Showdown Transcripts
Here is the transcript for A Tag-Team Struggle Showdown. One day, Robbie, Starlight, Penny, RobotBoy and RobotGirl started training. Starlight Glimmer: Hiya!! Penny: Haaa!!! Robbie blocked their attacks and does a Tornado Kick, And brought Penny and Starlight to the ground. Penny: How does he do that!? Starlight Glimmer: You always have to use that Tornado Kick on us, Don't you, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: (chuckles) Just in case if I had to. Now, Let's continue our training. Starlight Glimmer: You got it. Just then, Coloratura aka Rara paid a visit to some old friends. Coloratura: Hi, Everyone! Then, They powered down their ranger form. Starlight Glimmer: Rara, It's really great to see you. Robbie Diaz: Rara? Penny: Is she a friend of yours, Starlight? Starlight Glimmer: That's right, Meet Coloratura, She's an old friend of Applejack from summer camp. Coloratura: It's true, And I've enjoyed being called Rara ever since. You don't mind if I watch you three train yourselves, Do you? Robbie Diaz: Sure, Rara. Don't mind at all. So, They've continued training as Rara watched them. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) At the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman, Orbot and Cubot are making a new robot. Dr. Eggman: There, It's finished. Orbot: I've never seen a robot like this. Cubot: Neither do I. Dr. Eggman: Orbot, Cubot, allow me to introduce to you my newest creation, Egg-Sorcerer. Egg-Sorcerer: Greetings, Doctor, How can I be of your assistance? Dr. Eggman: That's really quite simple, I want you to hypnotize with this staff. He shows the staff as Egg-Sorcerer takes it. Dr. Eggman: With it, You can only control the minds of the girls of Data Squad and around CHS. Use it to make them your slaves and make sure that the boys are destroyed. Egg-Sorcerer: Of course, I shall use the staff wisely. Cubot: But, Why the girls, Boss? Egg-Sorcerer: Because with the boys out of the way, The female Data Squad Rangers will be working for us. And all the girls will make perfect slaves. (laughs evilly) Back on Earth, Twilight and her friends are starting a reunion of Harmony Force. Twilight Sparkle: Looks like this is it, It's gonna be the best opportunity for our reunion. Spike: This reunion is gonna be great, Twilight. Rainbow Dash: I agree with ya, Spike, this is going to be so awesome. Rarity: (Looks around) Sora Sunset, darling, where are Robbie and the others at? Sunset Shimmer: Oh yeah, Robbie and our friends from Cyberpace are coming too. Now to go get Robbie. Later in the morning, Sunset went to Robbie's room and noticed him still sleeping. Robbie Diaz: Zzzzzz.... Sunset Shimmer: He's still asleep, I better not wake him up. i'm sure he'll wake up on his own. When Robbie woke up, He was surprised to see Sunset in her camping gear on. Robbie Diaz: Oh, Sunset. (yawns) What's with all the gear? Sunset Shimmer: Good morning, Robbie. Our friends are going camping at Camp Everfree. You wanna join us? Robbie Diaz: (chuckles) Sure thing, Let me just get my stuff ready. Soon, They've reached Camp Everfree for the special summer. Amy Rose: We're here! Yoshi: Wow! So that's Camp Everfree. Zoe Batheart: It's really wonderful. Sunset Shimmer: And the best Campsites Everfree has to offer. Sora: Great, Let's go check it out. As for Vice Principal Luna, She was starting to remember her camping trip with her sister in her childhood. Principal Celestia: Luna, Are you okay? Vice Principal Luna: Yes, Sister, Just our childhood memory. Inside the forest, Egg-Sorcerer appears by his magic looking for his first victim. Egg-Sorcerer: Aw, This is a perfect place to test my new powers. Then, Egg-Sorcerer looks and sees Fluttershy coming this way. Egg-Sorcerer: Starting with her. Egg-Sorcerer hides in the bushes as the birds were tweeting. Fluttershy: Oh, Good morning, Little friends. Your singing is oh-so pretty. (birds tweeting) Fluttershy: Yes, It is a very beautiful day today. Certainly something worth singing about. :Fluttershy ::There's music in the treetops ::And there's music in the vale ::And all around the music fills the sky ::There's music by the river ::And there's music in the grass ::And the music makes your heart soar in reply ::vocalizing Animals: cheering Fluttershy: Oh, Thank you so much. (giggles) You're too kind, I hope you all enjoyed my song. Egg-Sorcerer: And enjoy you're last moments, Kindness Ranger. Fluttershy: Huh? She looked as there was Egg-Sorcerer hiding. Fluttershy: I wonder what he's hiding there? Egg-Sorcerer: Time to put a spell on her. Suddenly, Egg-Sorcerer uses his staff to cast a mind controlling spell on her. Egg-Sorcerer: "Kindness Ranger, You're on display, Come to me and serve my pray"! Fluttershy tried to look away, But she was hypnotized as Egg-Sorcerer came out. Egg-Sorcerer: Now, Kindness Ranger, Bow down to your master. So, She bowed as he commanded her. Hypnotized Fluttershy: I'm at your service, My master, What noble tasks shall you assign to me.... Egg-Sorcerer: That's really simple, My first command is for you to find and destroy the Data Squad Red Ranger. (laughs evilly) Meanwhile, Robbie and the boys were enjoying they're time at the river. Robbie Diaz: Wow, Look at the view, Boys. Yoshi: Sweet Mama. Mordecai: This really cool, You can see a lot of fish down there. Sora: Yeah, This really is beautiful. Sonic the Hedgehog: So true, Sora, So true. Rigby: Hey, Guys. (points) Isn't that Fluttershy over there? Robbie and the boys looked as Fluttershy, Who is under mind control came to see them. Robbie Diaz: Hey there, Fluttershy. You're just in time, Let's go check out the view from over there, come on. (Turns back) Hypnotized Fluttershy: Must destroy Red Ranger! Yoshi: Huh!? Mordecai: What!? Rigby: Did she say destroy!? Sonic the Hedgehog: Oh come on, is this some kinda of sick joke? Hypnotized Fluttershy: Harmony, Full Power! Just as Fluttershy morphed, Robbie and the gang were shocked. Mordecai: Not cool, Dudes! Not cool! Robbie Diaz: Something's not right... (to Sora) Sora, Contact the others! I'll try to hold Fluttershy off without hurting her! Sora: Got it! With that said, Robbie activated his morpher. Robbie Diaz: Data Squad, Initiate! (morphs into his ranger form) Fluttershy, Stop. It's me, Robbie! Fluttershy ran towards Robbie and attacks him, but Robbie jumps backward and dodges it Robbie Diaz: What?! She jumps at Robbie and strikes him. without hesitation, he blocks the attack with his hands, their fists now collide Robbie Diaz: Stop it, Fluttershy! Don't you recognize me? Hypnotized Fluttershy: Yes, I recognize you, Red Ranger, My master has sent me to destroy you! Fluttershy jumps back and fires her Kindness Daggers at Robbie, Knocking him on his back. Rigby: Robbie! Sonic the Hedgehog: Okay, Now she's asking for it! Spirit of Gold, Rise of Excalibur! Rigby: Spirit of Bronze, Activate! So, They morphed as they try to help Robbie on his feet. Sonic the Hedgehog: Robbie, Are you okay? Robbie Diaz: Yeah, I'm alright. Rigby: What's going on with Fluttershy? She thinks we're enemies or something! Sonic the Hedgehog: Yeah, it's not like her to fight her own pals. Robbie Diaz: I'm not sure, you guy's, But we've gotta be careful not to hurt her. Sonic the Hedgehog: Just leave it to me, Caliburn! Rigby: He said don't hurt her, Man! However, Fluttershy was able to resummon her Kindness Daggers in her hands. Sonic the Hedgehog: Tell that to her Daggers. Robbie Diaz: New plan, Rigby, We'll use our weapons, But let's try to keep our eyes on her Daggers. Rigby: Well, If you say so. Then, Digit called Robbie and the others. Digit: (on communicator) Robbie, You and your friends have to regroup right away! Robbie Diaz: Huh? Mordecai: How come, Digit? Sonic the Hedgehog: Do you know what's going on? Digit: (on communicator) I think it has something to do with Eggman's Robot, It might not be safe for Robin or the girls. Yoshi: I think he might have a point, Rob. We gotta head back to the Campsite. With Yoshi's agreement said, Robbie didn't have a choice to make. Robbie Diaz: (sighing) Okay, Digit. we'll be there. (to the boys) Let's go. The Boy: Right. So with that settled, Robbie and the others returned to Camp Everfree. At the Wind Ninja Academy, Tori was beginning her Ninja training, when she heard a beeping sound. Tori Hanson: Huh? In Cam's laptop, there was a distress signal coming from Camp Everfree. Tori Hanso: Something's not right, I'd better get the others. So, She gathered Shane, Dustin, Hunter, Blake, Cam, Marah and Kapri for the investigation party. Back with Robbie and the others, They didn't know what to do with Fluttershy Hypnotized. Rigby: Man, What's gotten into Fluttershy? That doesn't add up at all. Mordecai: What's the big deal anyway, Digit? Yoshi: Yeah, why was Fluttershy attacking Robbie. Digit: Well, in case you guys didn't know, Fluttershy was placed under a spell by one of Dr. Eggman's robots called, Egg-Sorcerer. Gmerl: So that's Egg-heads plan, making female slave to do his dirty work. Sonic the Hedgehog: Sure looks like it, Gmerl. Atticus Akito: But how can it be possible? Twilight Sparkle: I'm not sure, but if we don't save everyone from Egg-Sorcerer's mind control, he might rule the earth with an army of hypnotized slaves. Everyone were really worried of what might happen to their friends. Sora: Anyway, what now? Robbie Diaz: I think we should come up with a plan to break Egg-Sorcerer's mind control first. ???: Maybe we can help. Robbie Diaz: Huh? As everyone looked, The Cross Fusion Team along with the Ninja Power Rangers came to help. Gmerl: Who are you guy's? Lan Hikari: I'm Lan Hikari, MegaMan.EXE. Eugene Chaud: Eugene Chaud, ProtoMan.EXE. Raika: Name's Raika, SearchMan.EXE. Mayl Sakurai: My name's Mayl Sakurai, Roll.EXE. Charlie Airstar: I'm Charlie Airstar, GyroMan.EXE. Ms. Yuri: I'm Ms. Yuri, NeedleMan.EXE. Dusk: Call me Dusk, ShadowMan.EXE. Dingo: Name's Dingo, TomahawkMan.EXE. Jasmine: Mine's Jasmine, Meddy.EXE. Baryl: And I'm Baryl, Colonel.EXE. Lan Hikari: And these are the Wind and Thunder Ninja and Samurai Masters, The Ninja Power Rangers are Shane Clarke, Tori Hanson, Dustin Brooks, Marah and Kapri. The Wind Ninja Masters and Red, Blue, Yellow, Orange and Pink Rangers, Hunter Bradley and his adopted brother, Blake. The Thunder Ninja Masters and Crimson and Navy Rangers. And this is Cameron Watanabe, Samurai Master and Green Ranger. Sunset Shimmer: Shane, Tori, Dustin, Hunter, Blake, Cam, Marah, Kapri. Starlght Glimmer: It's so good to see you guys. Shane Clarke: Hey, Sunset, Starlight. Tori Hanson: Good to see you two again. Rigby: Whoa, Hold on! You two know them too? Sunset Shimmer: Yes, Shane, Tori and Dustin taught me and Starlight the skills of the Wind Ninja. Mordecai: Really, No way! Starlight Glimmer: Yes way, Mordecai. Yoshi: Sweet Mama! Digit: Guys, I hate to break up this reunion, But we've gotta meet at Cyberspace. Cameron Watanabe: Digit's right, We've got work to do. Robbie Diaz: Oh, you're right, let's go. They've entered the Portal to Cyberspace as quick as a flash. Meanwhile, Wanda came to see Tommy Turnbull and his friends. Wanda: Tommy, Robotboy, Gus, Lola, Robotgirl, Booker, We need your help. Scanner: What is it, Wanda? Tommy Turnbull: What's going on? Wanda: Robbie and his friends need your help, Meet them at Camp Everfree. Tommy Turnbull: Okay, We're on our way. Robotboy: If it's Camp Everfree, Then that's where we'll be going. Tommy Turnbull: Let's go, Everyone. Back at Camp Everfree, Dean Cadance was spending her time with her baby, Flurry Heart. Dean Cadance: How's my baby doing? How's my baby doing? Flurry Heart: (laughing) Suddenly, Egg-Sorcerer appeared and began casting a hypnosis spell on her. Egg-Sorcerer: "Dean Cadence, Come to your master, Ruling the earth will be much faster". Soon, She came to Egg-Sorcerer bowing down. Hypnotized Dean Cadance: What is your bidding, My master? Egg-Sorcerer: (laughs softly) You will gather the other female Data Squad Rangers and bring them to me, Including Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna, Come this way. Hypnotized Dean Cadance: Yes master... In his command, Egg-Sorcerer and Dean Cadance disappeared. Flurry Heart: (crying) Just as Robbie, Shane and the others came, They were too late. Robbie Diaz: Oh no, We're to late. Dustin Brooks: Whoa, You guys don't think that Cadence is...? Gmerl: Another one of Egg-Sorcerer's puppets, Yeah. She is, Dustin. Suddenly, Sora can see Flurry Heart was crying. Sora: Hey, Cam, It's Flurry Heart. Cameron Watanabe: I'll take care of it, Sora. He came as Cam picks her up. Cameron Watanabe: There, There, Flurry Heart. I got you. Nobody's gonna hurt you. Sonic the Hedgehog: Darn it! This is not cool, Guys. Yoshi: We gotta stop him before his army's complete! Atticus Akito: And that's what were gonna do, Yoshi. Then, Robbie looks at Flurry Heart as he came towards her. She stopped crying and looks back at Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Don't worry, Flurry Heart. We're going to bring your mother back from Egg-Sorcerer, I promise. Flurry Heart start to believe Robbie as she nodes and giggles. Cameron Watanabe: You guys search for every girls you can find, I have to take Flurry Heart to safety. Sonic the Hedgehog: Okay, Cam. You do that. Hunter Bradley: Our turn, Guys. Robbie started to remember his fight with Fluttershy as he place his fingers as a fist, Tori comes close to him as she puts her hand on his shoulder. Tori Hanson: You'd best get prepared, Robbie. We'll get them back. Blake Bradley: She's right, We're all in this together. Robbie Diaz: (sighed) I hope you and Tori are right, Blake. Back at the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman smirked with triumph for his sweet victory. Dr. Eggman: Well done, Egg-Sorcerer. I knew you'd be a use to us. Egg-Sorcerer: Thank you, Master. Now, All I need to do is cast a spell on the Data Squad Girls. Orbot: Very good plan, Boss. Cubot: I couldn't agree more, Cubot. Dr. Eggman: Tomorrow morning, The Data Squad Power Rangers will be history. And he laughs evilly with the girls bowing to Egg-Sorcerer. In the Hidden Room, Robbie, Shane, Lan Hikari and the others had to get the girls up. Shane Clarke: Robin, Sunset, Starlight, Wake up. Starlight Glimmer: (waking up) Shane? Guys? Robin Diaz: What's going on? Cameron Watanabe: We don't have much time, We have to get the girls out of here now. Penny: You're right, Cam. We better safe as many we could find. Robbie Diaz: Great, Let's go. Soon, Cam explained the whole detail to Robin and the girls about Egg-Sorcerer. Cameron Watanabe: Egg-Sorcerer is the reason why the girls were attacking, He cast a spell to hypnotize them. Yoshi: It's true, That's how Fluttershy attacked us. Robin Diaz: So, Now what, Cam? Cameron Watanabe: First, We have to get the girls in CHS to stay indoors until it's all over. Penny: Right. Robbie Diaz: Okay, Team. Let's move out! Eugene Chaud: You heard Robbie, Let's go! Just as Robin and the girls separates from the boys, Egg-Sorcerer appears out nowhere. Egg-Sorcerer: Surprise! Lan Hikari: Egg-Sorcerer! Penny: That's it, Let's take him down! Egg-Sorcerer: (laughs) That's where you're wrong, Data Squad Girls. Robin Diaz: Penny, Look out! Robin pushed Penny out of the way. Penny: Robin! Coloratura: Come on, Penny. We have to keep moving! So, Penny ran with Coloratura following her. Egg-Sorcerer: "Data Squad Girls, You're mine to control, Which is you all are on patrol"! With the spell casted, the girls bowed. The Data Squad Girls: What is thy bidding, Master? Egg-Sorcerer: I want you to find and destroy Robert, Mordecai, Yoshi, Atticus, Sonic, Sora, Rigby and Gmerl. Now, Go. The Data Squad Girls: Yes, Master! At the Base, The Rangers meets Lady Palutena and Pit. Robbie Diaz: Palutena, Palutena! Mordecai: The girls are gone! Rigby: Penny's the only one we could find! Lady Palutena: Oh my, This is most disturbing. Motherboard: And what a terrible disaster. Shane Clarke: Don't worry, Palutena, Motherboard. We'll find a way to turn the tables on Egg-Sorcerer. Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: And that you will, Shane. Penny: It's Sensei Kanoi Watanabe. Robbie and his friends bowed to him. Cameron Watanabe: Dad, When did you get here? Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: I was brought here by Pit and have answered a call from Palutena. Marah: That's great news. Kapri: So, How're we gonna stop Egg-Sorcerer anyway? Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: I may not know yet, Kapri. But I fear if we do not act now, Egg-Sorcerer will put the earth into a deep sleep. Dr. Marbles: Yes, We need to find a way to break the spell. Fluff: And they'll turn back to normal. Mordecai: Hmm, What if we could make some sorta Blaster that can reverse the effects of Egg-Sorcerer's mind control. Yoshi: Yeah, But what can we use? Rigby: (chuckles) I think I know who can make something like that. Soon, Digit was just making a new gadget. Gmerl: How's the progress coming along, Digit? Digit: It's all done. Cameron Watanabe: Not bad, Digit. Hunter Bradley: Dude, What do you call this gadget? Digit: Fellas, Say hello to the Anti-Hypno Beam. One shot with this baby, It'll wipe out the mind controlling spell as quick as a flash. Cameron Watanabe: Perfect. With this beam, It'll save Robin and the Data Squad Girls from Egg-Sorcerer's mind controlling spell. What do you think, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: It should be able to work perfectly, Cam, this will definitely come in handy. Gmerl: So true, Rob, but have you guys forgotten that Egg-Sorcerer's staff can hypnotize all females, Including Penny, Tori, Marah and Kapri?! Digit: Chill out, Gmerl. I've already solved that problem, These amulets will shield them against Egg-Sorcerer's mind controlling effects. Digit gives the amulet's to Penny, Tori, Marah and Kapri as they wore them. Dr. Marbles: Bravo, Digit. Mayl Sakurai: Thats a great idea. Raika: (Chuckles) Not bad. Marah: Wow, You are one smart bird, Digit. Kapri: Yeah, In a very clever way. Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: That is good thinking, Digit. We may save the rest of the Data Squad Rangers yet. Later, Penny, Marah and Kapri were playing with Flurry Heart. Marah: Flurry Heart is such a cutie last we've met her. (tickles her) Coochie Coochie Coo! Flurry Heart: (giggles) Kapri: My turn, Marah. Where's Flurry Heart.....? Peek-a-Boo! Peek-a-Boo! Flurry Heart: (laughs) Penny: (chuckles) She's looks just like Cadance. Cameron Watanabe: Girls, I hate to break up your little playtime with Flurry Heart, But we've got a robot to beat. Penny: Oh, Right, Cam. Marah: We're with you, Cousin. Kapri: So, Penny. What's the plan? Penny: No worries, Kapri. Robbie and I came up with just the plan to break the spell. From that moment, Coloratura was unhypnotized and wanted to help. Coloratura: Robbie, Shane, Thank you for saving me, Especially you, Penny. Is there anyway I could do to help? Robbie Diaz: Yeah, You can help us by using this. Robbie shows Coloratura the amulet. Shane Clarke: You have to put it on. So that way, Egg-Socerer's mind control won't have any effect on you. Coloratura: (puts on the amulet) Thanks, Guys. Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: You are very brave to take the risk and help your friends, Coloratura. Cameron Watanabe: Which is why my Dad and I have decided to bestow this to you. And fro that moment, Cam presented Rara the Data Squad Sun Morpher. Coloratura: (gasps) Yoshi: Is... Is that?! Cameron Watanabe: Yes, The Data Squad Sun Morpher. Mordecai: Whoa, Where did you find that morpher, Cam?! Cameron Watanabe: I've done a lot of research on how the Data Squad Rangers can use their Morphers and I've just used a little bit of energy from my amulet to make it work. Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: Once you put on this Morpher, You will become what your destiny awaits you now. Gmerl: Try it on, Rara. You've chosen your own destiny as a true Power Ranger does. Coloratura: Thank you, Cam. (puts on the Sun Morpher) I'll use it wisely. As the plan begins, Digit and Widget are ready to use their Anti-Hypno Beam starting with Dean Cadance. Digit: This is it, Widget. We've only got one shot to test it, Let's hope this works. Widget: Me too, Good thing I'm carrying more amulets with me. Digit: Well, Here goes nothing. With one shot from the Anti-Hypno Beam, She was free. Dean Cadance: (getting dizzy) What happened? Cameron Watanabe: (carrying Flurry Heart) It's okay, Cadence. You're free from Egg-Sorcerer's control. Jasmine: Cam has been keeping your baby safe and sound. Charlie Airstar: Now, Let's use that beam on the rest of the Data Squad Rangers. Dean Cadance: (as Cam returned her baby to her) Flurry Heart, Mommy's here. (kisses her cheek and looks at Cam) Thank you, Cam. Cameron Watanabe: You're welcome, Put on the amulet. It'll protect you from the spell. Find Shining Armor and take your baby somewhere safe. Dean Cadance: (puts on the amulet) Okay, Thanks again. So, Cadance took Flurry Heart as she goes out to find her husband. With Robbie and Penny's plan in motion, Cam and Gmerl are ready. Cameron Watanabe: Hey, Egg-Sorcerer! Come out and flight like a man! Gmerl: Yeah, We're here to stop you! Egg-Sorcerer appeared just as Digit and Widget prepared the Anti-Hypno Beam and Amulets. Egg-Sorcerer: Not while I have the Data Squad Girls as my slaves, Attack them! The Data Squad Girls: Yes, Master! Cameron Watanabe: Okay, Gmerl. Do you remember the plan? Gmerl: You bet, Cam. You'll take care of Egg-Sorcerer and I'll hold off the girls while giving the signal to Digit and Widget. Widget: Now? Digit: Not yet, Wait for his signal. Wanda: So far so good, Gmerl has to give the signal. At that moment, Gmerl was holding off the girls as he blocks with his Cyclone Daul Blade. Gmerl: Digit! Now! And not a moment too soon, Digit used the Anti-Hypno Beam and freed Robin, Sunset, Amy, Zoe, Karone, Marina and Kelly from the spell and Widget puts each amulets on them. Egg-Sorcerer: What?! How it to this happen?! Gmerl: Yes, The plan worked! Cameron Watanabe: Okay, Penny. That's your cue! Penny: You got it, Cam. Hiya! (begins her tornado kick and destroys Egg-Sorcerer's Staff) Egg-Sorcerer: No! My staff! You broke my staff! Coloratura: You should know this by now, Never sent a girl to do a villains job. Sunset Shimmer: (gets dizzy) My head. Robbie Diaz: Girls, Are you all okay? Amy Rose: I... (shakes her head) I think so... Starlight Glimmer: What just happened? Marah: Long story, Starlight. Kapri: We've got ourselves a score to settle. Yoshi: Yeah, Let's fight back! However as they were about to fight Egg-Sorcerer, Dark Thunder sparked everywhere as a mysterious figure jumped into the scene. Robbie Diaz: Huh?! Shane Clarke: What are you supposed to be? Then, the mysterious figure got on his feet. ???: Surprised? I guess you should be. After all, I look just like you. Everyone was surprised. Hunter Bradly: Who are you, Tell us you're name. ???: I'll tell you what I am. I'm a strong fighter known as the Dark Warrior that this was made from your morpher. Starlight looked as she gasped. Starlight Glimmer: Everyone, Look at his wrist! They looked as the Dark Warrior had a morpher. Sunset Shimmer: It can't be! Amy Rose: His morpher looks just like ours! Robbie Diaz: So, You're a black ranger. Dark Warrior: Not a "ranger"! I don't care if you're heroes! You're not better! You and your friends share the same mind, The same power and the same talents, But there is one easy way to tell us apart though! The Dark Warrior points at Robbie. Dark Warrior: Unlike you, Red Ranger, I fear nothing. Yoshi: Wait a minute, Are you calling our leader a coward? Dark Warrior: You're afraid of the Sol Emerald's power! The sol energy inside you still frightens you, No matter what you say. Robbie Diaz: Grr... Dark Warrior: But I'm different. I embrace the darkness. I can make it do whatever I want. The Dark Warrior changes into Dark Mode. He also summons his Soul Eater Dark Warrior: So... I can wipe the floor with you. Then, An army of Egg-Pawns appeared. Egg-Sorcerer: It's time to bring you down, Rangers! Shane Clarke: (looks at Robbie and his friends) Ready? Lan Hikari: You bet, Shane. Robbie Diaz: It's Morphin' Time! The Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! Sonic the Hedgehog: Spirit of Gold, Rise of Excalibur! Sora: Spirit of Silver, Glowing Light! Rigby: Spirit of Bronze, Activate! Karone Hammond: Spirit of Crimson, Unleash the Power! Princesses Marina and Kelly: Spirit of Turquoise and Indigo, Full Power! Gmerl: Spirit of Platinum, Power Unleashed! The Data Squad morphing sequence begins. Penny: Ready, Rara? Coloratura: Ready, Penny! Penny: Spirit of Aqua, DNA Power Up! Coloratura: Sun Power, Unite! Penny and Rara morphed into the Aqua and Sun Data Squad Rangers for the very first time. The Wind Rangers: Ninja Storm! The Thunder Rangers: Thunder Storm! Cameron Watanabe: Samurai Storm! Altogether: Ranger Form, Ha! The Ninja Storm Rangers morphing sequence was next. Cross Fusion Team: Synchro Chip insert! Cross Fusion! And The Cross Fusion morphing sequence is last. Robbie Diaz: Data Squad, Red Ranger! Robin Diaz: Data Squad, Female Red Ranger! Mordecai: Data Squad, Blue Ranger! Yoshi: Data Squad, Green Ranger! Sunset Shimmer: Data Squad, Yellow Ranger! Amy Rose: Data Squad, Pink Ranger! Atticus Akito: Data Squad, Grey Ranger! Zoe Batheart: Data Squad, Purple Ranger! Starlight Glimmer: Data Squad, Heliotrope Ranger! Penny: Data Squad, Aqua Ranger! Sonic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Gold Ranger! Sora: Data Squad, Silver Ranger! Rigby: Data Squad, Bronze Ranger! Princess Marina: Data Squad, Turquoise Ranger! Princess Kelly: Data Squad, Indigo Ranger! Coloratura: Data Squad, Sun Ranger! Gmerl: Data Squad, Platinum Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers Data Squad! The Data Squad Symbol appears. Shane Clarke: Power of Air! Tori Hanson: Power of Water! Dustin Brooks: Power of Earth! Hunter Bradley: Power of Crimson Thunder! Blake Bradley: Power of Navy Thunder! Cameron Watanabe: Green Samurai Power! Marah: Power of Mist! Kapri: Power of Sky! Altogether: Power Rangers Ninja Storm! The Ninja Storm Symbol appears. Robbie Diaz: Untied we stand, Together we fight for earth! Altogether: Power Rangers Forever! Colors of Smokes and Explosions appears a they begin their fight. Shane Clarke: You guys ready? Robbie Diaz: You bet, Let's take them on! Shane Clarke: Always here to help. Robbie and Shane: Let's do it! And the Team Up begins as they fought off Egg-Sorcerer, the Dark Warrior and the Egg Pawns. Shane Clarke: Ninja Air Assault! Shane floats in thin air as he used his Ninja Sword to take down the Egg Pawns. Shane Clarke: It's all in the wrist. With Robbie and Robin, They took on the Dark Warrior. Robbie Diaz: Omega Sword! Robin Diaz: Omega Sais! Robbie and Robin Diaz: Red Slash! The Dark Warrior dodges their attacks ando strikes back. Dark Warrior: Hmph, Nice try. Robin Diaz: Darn it, He dodged our move!? Robbie Diaz: Don't worry, Robin. I'll handle him, You better help Shane get rid of the Egg Pawns. Robin Diaz: Okay. Shane Clarke: On you're left! Robin Diaz: I'll cover you're right, Shane! Shane Clarke: Go for it, Robin! Robin Diaz: Omega Sais! Shane Clarke: Hawk Blaster! Both: Red Hawk Assault! With one attack put together, They brought down a lot of Egg Pawns. Dustin Brooks: I'll take some of that action. Then, Four clones of Dustin appeared. Dustin Brooks: It's on! Sunset Shimmer: Count me in, Dustin! Soon enough, Four clones of Sunset and Dustin took out many Egg Pawns leaving the real ones ready for the ultimate one. Yoshi: Whoa, What is going on?! Mordecai: That's what I like to know. Then, Rara took down two Egg-Pawns as she was ready to join in. Computer: Summoning Sun Spear. Coloratura: Wow! Lady Palutena: Coloratura, I present to you the Sun Spear. It is a weapon callable of dealing massive damage. Coloratura: Great timing, Palutena. Sun Spear, Solaris Strike! With one strike, It brought down more Egg Pawns. Coloratura: Hey, Sunset, Dustin, Mind if I join in!? Dustin Brooks: You bet, Rara! Sunset Shimmer: Time to rise up the heat from the sun! Flaming Daggers! Coloratura: Sun Spear! Dustin Brooks: Lion Hammer! Altogether: Solaris Lion Flare! Then, Some of the other Egg Pawns were destroyed. Tori Hanson: Alright, Let's bring it! Amy Rose: Right! Sora: Let's go! Gmerl: Gotcha! With their teamwork in hand, Tori, Amy, Sora and Gmerl took out some Egg Pawns one by one. Tori Hanson: Ready? Sora: Let's do it! Gmerl: Put them together, Ultimate Cyclone Blast! The Egg Pawns were no match for their tag team attack. Penny: If Rara can summon her own weapon, So can I. Computer: Summoning Data Goggles. Penny: What's with this pair of goggles? Lady Palutena: Oh, Those aren't original goggles, Penny. The Data Goggles can let you find or detect any weak points on any enemy you fought against. Penny: Really?! (looks at Tori) Hey, Tori! Let's test it out with a combination! Tori Hanson: You got it, Penny! Penny: Data Goggles, Laser Mode! Tori Hanson: Sonic Fin! Both: Aqua Laser, Fire! With one beam, It took out a lot of Egg Pawns. Hunter Bradley: Karone, Rigby, Over here! Blake Bradley: Mordecai, Atticus, Gmerl, Sonic, Sora, We could use some extra help here! Rigby: Way ahead of you, Hunter! Mordecai: With you and your bro all the way, Blake! Sonic the Hedgehog: It's show time! Caliburn! Sora: Kingdom Key MK.II! Karone Hammond: Crimson Saber! Gmerl: Cyclone Duel-Blade! Altogether: Square Formation! Mordecai: Delta Lance! Atticus Akito: Metal Crossbow! Rigby: Generator Scooper! Hunter and Blake: Thunder Staff! Altogether: Pentagon Formation! Then, The power of Thunder flew within Hunter and Blake charging it's full attack. Hunter, Blake and the Data Squad Rangers: Fire! And one damage hit took out a lot of Egg Pawns. Rigby: Dude, That was shocking! Cameron Watanabe: You're up, Yoshi! Yoshi: Okay, Cam. Ready you are! Cameron Watanabe: (goes into his Super Samurai Mode) Super Samurai Mode, Full Power! Yoshi: Slasher Axe, Saber Mode! Cameron Watanabe: Samurai Saber! Both: Green Samurai Slash! A lot of Egg Pawns were eliminated by Yoshi and Cam's move. Back with Shane, He slashes some Egg Pawn. Shane Clarke: Ninja Shadow Battle! With the Ninja Shadow Battle beginning, He took out a lot more Egg Pawns. Marah: Come on, Girls. Let's put them together! Kapri: Ready, Amy?! Amy Rose: More then ready, Kapri! Zoe Batheart: Hearted Wand! Starlight Glimmer: Heliotrope Bow! Princess Marina: Mermaid Bow! Princess Kelly: Galaxy Fan! Altogether: Square Formation! Marah: Pheonix Sword! Kapri: Sakura Bow! Amy Rose: Power Hammer! Altogether: Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts